


Illogical

by Lockie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chocolate, Established Relationship, M/M, Valentine's Day, arbitrary timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockie/pseuds/Lockie
Summary: Chocolate and Valentine's Day!





	Illogical

**Author's Note:**

> Super short scribble. I really have no idea what I'm writing—I only realized today is Valentine's Day at like eleven fifty two and I thought I should write something and now it's one in the morning...oh well
> 
> Disclaimer: No characters belong to me. Not betaed, so any grammar mistake is mine (I was kind of rushing too so please point them out if you see one)
> 
> Happy Valentines Day!

“Alright, JARVIS, how do we make this happen.”

JARVIS let out a long, suffering noise that sounded strangely like a sigh. “May I suggest handing the task over to professionals and not ruining the material?”

“Nope, JARV, I’m making it and I’m making it alone. Help please?”

JARVIS resisted the urge to another sigh as he projected the instruction in holographic display.

Humans are so weird, a line of thought crossed his codes as his sir started walking around the kitchen, picking up equipments. What really is the point of all this???

through one of his cameras, JARVIS saw his sir picking up a package of cocoa powder like it was some kind of alien virus, and JARVIS would’ve face palmed himself if he had a body.

God. He could really see the disaster happening already.

***

When Loki walked into the penthouse, he almost paused and turned back out. At first glance, it almost looked like the tower was attacked again, and the dark stains all over the kitchen was probably clotted blood.

Then he blinked again, and saw all the bowls and food ware lying about the ground, some utterly wrecked. He glanced around once more before calling out: “JARVIS, what has happened in here?”

“I may direct you to sir’s workshop, Mr. Loki.” JARVIS said tiredly. The tone he had was a telltale sigh that all this mess had something to do with Tony. Huh...was he trying to cook? Loki thought, amused. Tony had never cooked before—the best he could do was throwing pizza into the microwave. If that’s what he tried to do, Loki supposed he should congratulate the genius on not blowing the whole tower up.

With a ghost of smile on his lips, Loki turned around and walked towards the elevator. It’s almost time to bed, he thought, and whatever Tony was working on in the lab now...could wait until tomorrow.

The elevate door opened and closed faster than it should, all making Loki more curious about what Tony had done to make JARVIS so frustrated. The AI was usually able to hide his emotions really well; such signs of resignation spoke volume.

When the elevator door opened again, Loki could hear Tony’s still-energetic voice. “...DUM-E, no, put your wrench away. JARVIS, do you suppose laser cut things are still safe to eat? Well, no, help me with...”

“Anthony?” Loki called out, striding across the hallway.

Suddenly there was the sound of something being smashed against something else, and Tony cursed: “Shit. JARVIS, a warning would be appreciated!”

“What are you doing?” Loki walked in, frowning. Tony was sitting with his back very straight on his workbench, facing Loki and hiding his hands behind his back, “What are you hiding?”

“See, if you could come in just three minutes later everything would be perfect.” Tony said as a way of greeting, “I’m working on a really stupid project, or it would seem stupid before I explain it, or it would seem stupid anyways but I just really want to do it. It’s not done yet and—”

“Anthony.” Loki said, and Tony instantly swallowed back his next sentence. Tony was nervous, he observed—he babbles a lot when he gets overwhelmed with emotions, and if what just came out of his mouth doesn’t count as babbling Loki didn’t know what would.

“Um.” Tony took a deep breath, “Okay.” He said again, then finally brought his hands forward, “It’s Valentine's Day today.”

Loki stared at the brown colored flower in Tony’s hand blankly, eyebrows raised. It was delicately made, every pedals smooth, depicting a rose just about to bloom. He stared at the rose some more before reaching out and taking it from Tony.

Did he just say Valentine’s Day? What’s that?

“Um, I know you normally don’t like flowers, but it’s Valentine’s Day so rose and chocolate are in place.” Tony started again, “So I made a chocolate rose. I was going to spray paint food color on it but then you came in and...” he trailed off, before looking up again, slightly tilting his head, “Loki, will you be my Valentine?”

In truth, Loki still had no idea what a Valentine was, and he had to ask: “Valentine?”

“Oh, right, you don’t know.” Tony spoke rapidly, “It’s an Earth thing, a festival—February 24th every year. It’s basically a day for lovers. Or potential lovers.” JARVIS started explaining something about Saint Valentine, and Tony promptly muted him, “So you want to be my date today?”

Lovers? Just the word brightened up Loki’s mood. “Of course.” Loki said, glancing at the clock. It was already late at night, and now Loki was feeling strangely guilty for arriving home this late. He supposed he should blame Thor for this—if he hadn’t skipped the meeting today everything would’ve taken far less time.

Then Loki looked down at the rose and smiled some more—Anthony just spent a whole day, hand-making a rose for him. Maybe a bit time-wasting, but Loki couldn’t say he didn’t like his, well, Lover’s effort. With a smile Loki cast a spell on the piece of artwork, making it more long-lasting than any metal on Earth. Tony watched him intensely: “Um, Lokes, you’re supposed to eat it.”

Loki only smiled. “I shall thank you for your gift, Anthony.” He said softly, “And I shall keep it long.” At the end of his sentence Loki started purring, his hands slithering up Tony’s chest.

Tony swallowed visibly.

“There is.” Loki glanced at the clock again, “Less than two hours left of today. I suppose we shall make use of it wisely.”

“Of course.” Tony mumbled, leaning in to press his body against Loki. “Happy Valentine's Day, Lokes. I love you.”

Loki smiled. “And I you.”

***

Really, JARVIS was having trouble understanding human behaviour. What exactly is the point of making that chocolate flower, if sir is going to express his feelings regardlessly? And it wasn't even going to be eaten?

Completely illogical.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any feedback will be welcomed :D


End file.
